mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War III: Black Gold Map Game
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping towards annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Rules *Oil is a very valuable commodity and its useful for many resources soo, you use oil for every last military movement except for nuclear weapons and advanced techs and other stuff, but be careful, you must be able to protect your oil infrastructure or else your nation would descend into chaos and out of the game, unless you have access to alternatives. *Space Colonization is a very useful thing if you want. After all even I would attempt space colonies should Earth get annihilated but remember, those colonies must be self-sufficient first if it is ever to survive the extinction level event ending. *You have to watch out for Earth's own ecological balance, if Earth is wiped out of life. It ends with an immediate game over and means an extinction level event ending. This can be caused by either extreme global warming (beyond 6 degrees) or nuclear war. *The players' own selected nations, if they have a space program need to be divided into 2 groups:Earth nations and colonies. Ex.United States of America/United Colonies of America. The latter refers to its space colonies. *The only way to defeat a nation is to crush all resistance entirely and take all their cities. In other words it must be total annihilation. *3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED!!! *You can use alliances, but however as the war progresses, there maybe a chance they may turn against you either out of desperation, or from political or economic reasons. So watch out who to ally with. *If too many nuclear weapons are used on the planet or the world average temperature reaches critical levels then the game ends with an extinction level event ending. *Your choices affect the final outcome of the war sooo be careful with every decision because once done. It cannot be reversed. *Oh and be as realistic as possible in this map game. I hate it when people arent realistic. *3 nations for each player. As the timeline progresses, the prelude to war will serve as a founding for every faction. *Once a nation is out of the equation, you must cross it out and write down what happened to it in parenthesis. *In order to win WWIII, you must defeat the opposition along with your allies, that is as long as they dont turn on you. *Each user has a total of 10 turns per year, but they don't have to use all of them. Globalfirepower Rule *Each user can have a country in top 4 at globalfirepower.com (USA, Russia, China, India) *Each user can have two countries from the rest of the world, and it doesn't matter which countries. If all countries in top 4 are already taken, you can have three countries from the rest of the world. Nations Here are the nations of the war. Feel free to put the name of your selected nation/faction and add your signature on it. USA-Capt.stark1972 (talk) Member of the Union of Free American States IranCapt.stark1972 (talk) Nuked by Israel IsraelCapt.stark1972 (talk) Nuked by Iran. India Mafia (talk) New Zealand Mafia (talk) Germany Mafia (talk) Japan Feudalplague (talk) 19:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Indonesia:Feudalplague (talk) 02:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) South Korea:Feudalplague (talk) 02:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Italy RamDarre (talk) 21:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Ireland RamDarre (talk) 21:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Australia RamDarre (talk) 21:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Russia -- Reximus55 (talk) United Kingdom -- Reximus55 (talk) North Korea -- Reximus55 (talk) United Nations (Regulation of Geopolitics)-Capt.stark1972 (talk) 03:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) South Africa-This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 22:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) BotswanaThis is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 22:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) SeychellesThis is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 22:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) China:Warman555 Vietman:warman555 Mongoloa:Warman555 Banned. Brazil G greg e (talk) Member of the AAA as well as Uruguay Argentina G greg e (talk) Member of the AAA Colombia G greg e (talk) Member of the AAA Taiwan -Kogasa Thailand -Kogasa Cambodia -Kogasa Venezuela -- TheMaster001 Spain -- TheMaster001 Mexico -- TheMaster001 Member of the Union of Free American States France - [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) Sweden - [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) Turkey - [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) Canada - Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) Member of the Union of Free American States Denmark - Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) Poland - Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) Nicaragua (CAU)-Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 16:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Panama (CAU)Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 16:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Costa Rica(CAU)Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 16:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Wall of Shame Here are all the players that are banned from the game: Warman555. 2 turns to go. (three implausibilties in 1 turn. I am impressed) RamDarre 3 turns to go. Eco-Balance Level Here will be displayed Earth's ecological balance. *Level 1 - Normal *Level 2 - Becoming Unbalanced - Current Level *Level 3 - Unbalanced *Level 4 - Dangerously Unbalanced *Level 5 - Critical Radiation Levels Radiation levels are shown here. *Level 1 - Normal *Level 2 - Mild - Current Level *Level 3 - Moderate *Level 4 - High *Level 5 - Critical Average Temperature Here the average planetary temperature is displayed (+15 degrees) 10 degrees 9.5 9 degrees 8.5 8 degrees 7.5 7 degrees 6.5 6 degrees 5.5 5 degrees 4.5 4 degrees 3.5 3 degrees 2.5 2 degrees 1.5 1 degrees 0.5 - current 0 degrees Mods *Head mod: Capt. Stark (talk)(creator of the map game) *Mod of the mod: Mafia (talk) Mod types *End Event mod: Mafia (talk) *Geopolitics mod:Capt.stark1972 (talk) 03:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *Resources mod: Reximus55 *Disasters mod:Reximus55 *Map Mod: [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) Timeline The timeline starts in present day which will serve as a prelude to war. When the tipping point is reached WWIII officially begins. Every 15 years shall be archived similar to the Future Map Game and a Diplomacy menu shall be opened up as soon as players begin to join the map game. 2013 World:The world still suffers from the Great Recession. North America:'' 'The United States suffers as its housing market has once again crashed, but many of its other industries are secure. NATO still survives as do most other US alliances.' '''South America: Brazil begins to rise as an emerging superpower as it economy has been boosted by its recent exploitation of the massive oil reserve under its coast.' Europe: Tensions between NATO and Russia slowly increase as the Russian involvement in the Syrian Civil war is causing great concern to the Eurpean powers. : What is the Russian Civil War? Reximus55 (talk)Feudalplague (talk) 04:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : My bad total typo Russia is currently involved in the Syrian civilwar Africa/Middle east: Egypt has suffered another regime change as their struggle for democracy continues, the Syrian civil war continues. Asia/Oceania: The Growing power of the PRC is stunted as the recession hits them hard stagnating their economy. A landmakr Trade Deal between Korea and Japan is signed prompting a notable cushion from the recession Japan: 'We amend our Constitution allowing for a notable increase to the Self Defence forces to 500,000 by the year 2015 as well as double our Naval Procurement. The Deal with Korea heavily unites the Two nations erasing many of the tensions between the two giant East asian economies. '''South Korea: '''We begin drills and movement of South Korean troops to the Border with North Korea following recent buildup and issues with North Korea '''Indonesia: '''We offer trade with South Korea, and Japan as well as Trade with the United States. '''USA:'We attempt to fix the problem by promoting renewables within the construction industry as well as promote the computer and biotech industry to revitalize the American economy. Military buildup begins near the Syrian-Israeli border and the Syrian-Turkish border as America now wants to help the Syrian Opposition. The USA invades Syria, albeit reluctantly, to help the rebels and topple Assad. The US also halts its withdrawl from Afganistan until the Irani problem is dealt with. US forces are on DEFCON 2, the closest the world is to WWIII since the Cuban Missile Crisis. American satellites notice the military buildup in Colombia. The CIA notifies the president and has a a couple of decisions. Decision one is enforce sanctions on Colombia, decision 2 is invade Colombia and 3 is to find a peaceful alternative. The president decides to leave the affair for a later time and decide to focus on the Middle East instead. The US finally reaches Damascus with help from NATO forces(mainly UK-Turkish). '''Upgrades research by 0.25. *'American Diplomacy:'The American government asks that the US station forces in Taiwan and that they help the UN forces in the Middle East. America also requests trade with Brazil for the recently found oil fields in order to jump-start the US economy as well as temporarily gain access to Colombian oil in order to jumpstart the US economy. Israel:'Israel begins nuclear testing on September 5, 2013.This causes tension to rise in the Middle East,especially with Jordan, Lebanon and Syria. Israel invades Lebanon,Syria and Jordan in an attempt to reach Irani borders. Israel claims that they need those 3 nations in order to fight off Iran and they are helping America dispose of Assad. Israel finally takes control of Lebanon and has half of Jordan and Syria. *'The UN places economic and political sanctions on Israel. *'The UN threatens to use military force against Israel if they do not withdraw from the three nations immediately.' *'The UK asks the UN to remove sanctions, and supports the Israelis in their pre-emptive strike on nations that intend to harm them. The UK furthermore, refuses to comply with the economic sanctions.' *'America asks the UN to remove their sanctions from Israel and ask to find a peaceful solution as they warn America is at DEFCON 2 and do not want to risk another world war.' Iran:'Days before the Israeli nuclear tests Iran tests out its own nukes and builds up for war. This causes further tension to rise in the Middle East. Iran responds by blocking the Strait of Hormuz. Iran tightens the blockade instead of stopping saying that their threats dont scare them and invades Iraq and Afganistan. The Iranis continue their attack and state that any ships entering or leaving the Strait of Hormuz will be sunk on sight. Irani troops finally reach Badghad and a brutal battle between Iraqi-US-UN forces and Irani forces breaks out. The Taliban decide to join the Irani's side and begin(along with the Iranis) wrecking havoc on American-Afgani units. *'The UN places economic and political sanctions on Iran. *'The UN threatens to use military force against Iran if they do not discontinue blocking the Strait.' *'The UN sends a military force of 100,000 from various member nations to push back the Iranians from Iraq and Afghanistan.' *'Russia warns Iran to use less agressive tactics. SECRET - We consider you a strong ally, do not get us into a massive UN/NATO war just yet.' Ireland: '''Ireland drafts 50,000 and builds barracks. The nuclear program begins, and a bomb is being built. '''China: improves military and goverment is granting some freedom. sends aid to israil Vietnam:asks china to talk of of a union between the two nations. we buy 10 jets fromchina Mongolia: asks china for a union Those are all completely implausible....Feudalplague (talk) 05:02, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thailand: Thailand builds up its military. Cambodia: Cambodia builds up its military. The Elections are held and Hun Sen manages to win the fourth term. Taiwan: Taiwan builds up its military. The Touhou Project series becomes slightly more popular. India: Indian forces build up on the border with Pakistan. Germany: Germany leaves the UN. New Zealand: Offers an alliance with Germany *'German Diplomacy:' Accepts Brazil, Colombia, and Argentia form the Americas Alliance Association (AAA), which is a mutual self-defense, military technology sharing, supplies, and free trade pact. Brazil: '''focuses on rebuilding the economy. Aid is distributed to citizens and exports are cut off from everywhere except South America. Brazil begins implimentation of green technology. Oil is put to use, but is regulated as green technology is seen as the long term goal. Trees are planted in the amazon region. '''OFFERS URUGUAY TO JOIN THE AAA. Argentina: 'focuses on rebuilding the economy. Aid is distributed. '''Sponsers Uruguay's application to join the AAA. '''Focus on green technology and better primary educaiton. '''Colombia: '''Uses oil only to sell to the South American states. '''Accepts Uruguay's application if they decidet o make one. '''Focus a small amount on green technology. Large military buildup occurs. *'Uraguay (MOD) Diplomacy: (9) They accept 2014 World:With the Strait of Hormuz blocked, oil prices skyrocket to 230 USD a barrel and about 4.30 USD a gallon. ''' '''North America:As a result of the Middle Eastern Crisis gas lines become common across North America. This in term causes economic chaos across the continent. Europe:Similar cases of economic chaos are reported in Europe as some consider leaving the EU and in term the UN. ' '''Middle East:With Iran, Israel, the US and NATO at war, the entire region is sent into a bloody war over oil. The Syrian Opposition begins to gain ground as the US and Israel roll into the country. ' 'Asia/Oceania:China begins to consider becoming an expansionalist nation in an attempt to cope with their citizenship's increasing demand for natural resources. ' '''South America:As the oil embargo against the rest of the world for South American oil begins, this hits western nations hard as so far only Venezuela is trading oil with America and its allies. The Colombian government begins a massive military buildup, which begins to concern the CIA. Thailand: Thailand builds up its military. Cambodia: Cambodia builds up its military. Taiwan: Taiwan builds up its military. The Touhou Project series becomes slightly more popular. Really, the same thing over and over again. I asked you the earlier turn if I can put troops in Taiwan to defend it.Capt.stark1972 (talk) 18:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) India: Indian troops march on the Strait. We declare war on Pakistan, and thousands of troops pour across the border into Pakistan. Germany: German forces are parachuted to the Strait. With the aid of the Indians, we take it in a week. Algorithm Please. America: We begin to increase our military involvement in the Middle East and attempt to move military forces into the Gulf and attempts to smash the blockade. The US meanwhile rushes the attempt to find renewables in response to the rise of oil prices. The US is able to stall Iran at Iraq and Afganistan. *'American Diplomacy: '''Hey South Korea, Japan and Indonesia, you guys want to trade with us. *'Irish Diplomacy: Do you wish to become allies? *'American Diplomacy:'The answer is that next time you want to nuke our allies, you got another thing coming, and they accept but only on one condition:not to help the USA's enemies. OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'American Diplomacy:'The American people ask for trade with the AAA in order to maintain the US and the global economy running. **'AAA Diplomacy: '''Refuses to accept at this time, saying america need to put politcal pressure to stop the middle eastern conflict and as well as stop inciting fear in the Venezuelan people. **'American Diplomacy:'Hasnt anyone told you the Middle East is gone, and besides we need the oil from there in order to sustain our economy and probably the global economy. We cannot risk losing a huge oil exporter. '''Iran:'The Irani military is locked in a stalemate in Badgad after nearly 7 weeks of heavy fighting, meawhile in Afganistan the Irani war machine has been stalled by the Americans despite the Taliban's best efforts at crippling it. Iran begins to build more nukes. Iran fires an ICBM at Tel Aviv. The Iranis launch every nuke available at the Israelis. *'Irani Diplomacy(SECRET):'We ask the Russian people to join us in secrecy by providing training, weapons and equipment for our soldiers and some of their units in an attempt to break the stalemate by attacking Saudi Arabia. We also request that Pakistan join the Irani cause and help destroy the American infidels and the Jews. 'Israel:'Jordan quickly falls to the Israeli war machine and provides support to Iraq in order to defend themselves from the Iranis. Israel begins to build more nukes. Israel retaliates by destroying Dublin and fires an ICBM at Tehran. The Israelis launch every nuke available to Iran. '''UN: 1 million troops from various member nations are sent to deal with the crisis in the middle east. Ireland: '''An ICBM is built. '''Ireland: '''Ireland drafts 450,000 troops and begins training them. 25,000 are deployed to help in the North Korean efforts. A ICBM that was built is dropped in Jerusalem causing massive destruction to the Israelis. '''Italy: '''1 Million men are drafted in case of more trouble in the Middle East. '''The amount of nuclear weapons used in the Middle East increases global radiation levels by 2.0% and ecological balance has decreased by 6.4%. The radiation from the atomic explosions spread across the region and the world is thrown into a Second Great Depression. American Alliance Association condems all nuclear strikes, Forces put on high alert. Oil Trade will resume on a nation by nation basis, each nation must ask the AAA individually to resume trade. ' '''Brazil: '''Sets up ant-missil defenses and chaft tracer air force and naval units. Military is built up in case of forgein agression. Cuts off oil trade with outside world. '''Argentina: '''Begins a naval buildup. with defenses begining construction. '''Colombia: '''Asks Venezuela to stop oil trade and join the AAA ['PLAYER/MOD Response] and continues to buildup military in case of forgein agression. Hopes to improve relaitons with Panama. *'Venezuelan DiplomacyMOD:'Venezuela accepts to join the AAA but refuses to cut off the flow of oil due to the fact that it fuels their economy and the world needs a whole lot of oil. *'AAA: '''its an all or nothing policy. Venezuela is either all in or all out. ''Also this should be done by RNG if Master001 isnt actually playing ''. *'Venezuelan DiplomacyMOD:The Venezuelan people would choose to agree, if not for the potential fact that America will desperately attempt to invade the region for their oil. However they must wait until further notice. '''Republic Of Ireland: '''Angered by Israels actions, an ICBM is dropped on Tel Aviv and another on Haifa. Ireland declares war on Israel. '''Tel Aviv and Haifa are already destroyed as well as most of the Israelis and Iranis. All that is left of them is military troops in Iraq and Afganistan. 2015 World:As the Middle East annihilates itself in nuclear fire oil prices continue to rise and have now reach 320 USD a barrel and 6.54 USD a gallon as the global economy collapses. Global instability falls down by 30%. North America:Western nations, including the USA is hit hard by the oil shock and reports of gas station raids, food lines, riots and civil unrest break out across the USA and Canada as well as other nations in Central America. Europe:Similar cases of civil unrest spread through Europe as the world now gets ever desperate. Russia replaces the Middle East as the biggest producer of oil and natural gas worldwide. Middle East:The Middle East begins to be covered in radioactive fallout as now only pockets of civilization remain only by the remnants of the US military there as well as Israel and Iran's military remnants. Africa:The entire region collapses into civil war as the nations of Africa, are feared to have socially collapsed after the Middle Eastern War as it becomes a region of constant bloodshed. Asia/Oceania: The PRC is also hit hard by the oil shock as well as India, these nations consider attempting to grab the resources in Southeast Asia. Both of these have active Oil Rigs... DO NOT! Do they? South America: The AAA continues to gain more members, but it is stalled by the Venezuelan issue and request that the US stop scaring the Venezuelan people. The US however is desperate and needs a whole lot of oil to fuel its economy. America:'The USA declares martial law in an attempt to restore order across the USA as the National Guard moves in into major cities across the USA. We also consider grabbing the oil fields in South America to fuel our desperate economy. The USA moves troops into Central Asia and the Caucasus to prevent russian expansionalism. *'American Diplomacy:'We request that the nations of Mexico and Canada become rather unified under the Free Union of American States. *'Canadian Diplomacy: 'Canada refuses the American offer, preferring to stay its own nation. *'Irish Diplomacy: 'We should hold a global meet to discuss the economy. *'American Diplomacy:'Take note Canadians its not a new nation its just an economic union for further integration of the continent, similar to the European Union. *'Canadian Diplomacy: 'The offer of customs union is accepted. *'Mexican DiplomacyMOD:'The people of Mexico accept the new customs union. *'American Diplomacy:'The people of the United States need that oil and we will not tolerate other nations to infringe our right to have access to oil and we condemn Russia for the annexation of these nations for we fear that a new Soviet Union is rising. We cannot allow the world to be plunged into another cold war. *'American Diplomacy:'''The US states that they will not tolerate the UK's own oppression of the people and request that the nationalist extremists step down immediantly OR ELSE! '''Thailand: Thailand builds up its military. Prime Minister Yingluck Shinawatra asks Cambodia for an alliance in case India and/or China decides to attack. She asks India and China for trade agreements and non-aggression pacts. Cambodia: Cambodia builds up its military. Prime Minister Hun Sen accepts Thailand's alliance. He also offers India and China trade agreements and non-aggression pacts. Taiwan: Taiwan builds up its military. The Touhou Project series becomes slightly more popular. President Ma Ying-jeou has the nation put on high alert fearing a possible Chinese invasion of Taiwan. Canada: 'Canada takes advantage of Albertan oil stops exporting oil. The military is mobilized to keep down any revolts that have popped up over the country. Many changes have happened in the political world, and with this year's election, the Conservatives have lost power to the NDP. Socialist policies have been planned to be implemented in the future, but when is not known. '''Turkey: '''Turkey enters a crisis due to the annihilation of the Middle East, though it has some oil of its own. Enormous solar power plants are build in order to be less dependent on fossile fuels. Turkey also takes advantage of the situation, and prepares to annex parts of the now destroyed Middle East. '''France: '''France sends troops to Africa to assist its former colonies in the continent-wide civil war. '''Japan: '''Using a new trilateral trade agreement between Indonesia, South Korea, and ourselves we continue military and economic expansion and move amphibious assault ships off the coast of North korea just inside international waters. We continue Exonomic expansion as well. Alliance with indonesia '''South Korea: '''We use our Trilateral Trade Agreement to begin fueling our Aircraft and Tanks while the North Koreans can not do the same. Our Navy preapres for a full scale invasion of North Korea. We begin using our Nuclear know how thanks to the US as well as our existing Nuclear infrastructure to begin assembly of a Nuclear weapon as per the 2015 agreement with the United States for the ROK to take over military leadership of the area. Alliance with indonesia '''Indonesia: '''We propose Closer Relations with Japan and South Korea folowing the trade agreement to fully insulate our Economies from the current world situation, we use our new Oil boom to begin economic build up. our economy. We offer to begin Selling oil to the US as well to alleviate Their oil crisis. Our Military is Mobilized to prevent anybody fro mattempting to seize our oil assets by force. We request military alliance with Japan and South Korea '''Ireland: '''Ireland attempts to drill oil, but although they get some, it is not much. Ireland suggests a meet to discuss the world economy. *'Sweden, France and Turkey: 'All three countries are willing to attend such a meeting. *'American Diplomacy:'We would also join said conference. *'Canadian Diplomacy: 'We will also join the conference. *'Brazil, Argentina, Colombia, and Uruguay will attend *'Japan, Korea, and Indonesia will attend' *'Thailand and Cambodia will attend. Taiwan would also like to attend.' India: Despite HAVING OUR OWN DRILLING PLATFORMS, we decide to research into alternative energy sources. We decide that during monsoon season, we will use Hydroelectric power,and during the dry season, Solar and wind. We will also always use Tidal Power, and Wave Power. Russia:The Russians, still bitter about post-Soviet events, decide that Russian supremacy is still vital. President Vladimir Putin announces the annexation of the Baltic States. Most nations welcome Russia as a liberator, who is shedding kindness unto their part of the world. Yet a few others are upset by the Russian corruption. Putin's government aprehends opposition leaders. Furthermore, we annex Kazakhstan, where we can gain more oil. The productivity of the Russian oil supply allows us to control prices - we raise it to $7.50/gallon in all nations except Russia, where it is a moderate $2.50/gallon. : Russia: Announces a 100% embargo on the USA. : Russia: Encourages Venezuela to join the AAA, and promote our interests in the Organization. : Sweden: 'We are outraged by the Russian annexation of the Baltic States, and we condemn their actions. : '''France: '''We condemn the Russian annexation of the Baltic States. : '''America:'We request that UN revoke Russia of UN membership before a new USSR arises. '''UK: The United Kingdom's most recent set of elections see the Parliament being vastly taken over by the extreme nationalist British Nationalist Party, who are in favor of the return of British imperialism. All commonwealth nations are added to the New British Empire, with a decent amount of support. The fascist-like economic policies are somewhat like Hitler's - and work! After leaving NATO, the UK signs a pact with Russia allowing for cheaper oil. *'UN puts economic and political sanctions in the UK until the nationalists are eliminated.' *'Umm... how about no. Russia vetoes it the sanctions.' *'France: '''We break off all relations with the UK and condemn the Russian veto. '''ChinaMOD:'The Chinese people begin to attack Southeast Asia to meet their people's demand for resources. We finally overtake Laos, and most of Burma. Brazil, Argentina, Colombia, and Uruguay begins to pressure Venezuela to join the AAA. continues to develop green energy and limit oil in the AAA to conserve its use. Argentina, and Colombia follow suit as they lock out the rest of the world from their natural resources. Furthermore forces are trained as informats say American agressiveness is at its highest.small focus on education beginings. An invitation is sent to Bolivia and Chile to join the AAA mod response to bolivia and venezula and chile. Turkey 'annexes the former Levant, parts of Saudi Arabia, northern Iraq, northwestern Iran and northeasternr Egypt. *'Turkish diplomacy: '''We suggest Georgia and Azerbaijan to become part of our country to prevent being overtaken by expansionist Russia. (Mod, please answer) *'Georgian DiplomacyMOD:'I am sorry but the Americans have already offered us protection. *'Azebaijanese DiplomacMOD:'Sorry but the Americans also offerede us protection. '''Swedish diplomacy: '''We suggest the creation of a collective defense alliance between Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Finland. (''Denmark, please answer, mod, please answer) *'Norwegan DiplomacyMOD:'We also accept the offer. *'Icelandish DiplomacyMOD:'We also accept the offer. *'Finish DiplomacyMOD:'Our people accept the offer. 2016 World:After Russia takes control of the oil markets, oil prices continue to rise to 380 USD a barrel and 7.50 USD a gallon. This situation worsens the Second Great Depression. North America:As the US begins to prepare for war against the Russians, the martial law is seen as heavy handed use of federal power and incidents of shooting are reported throughout the country as sentiment increases towards the Federal government. The same applies for Canada. However a glimmer of hope appears as the Union of Free American States is born. Europe:The similar case as the US and Canada occurs as NATO and the EU collapse under their own pressure. Russia begins to go back to the Soviet-era power as it begins to invade and annex the former soviet republics. Ireland proposes a conference in Dublin regarding the current depression. Middle East:2 years since the Middle Eastern War and Turkey begins to occupy the desolate wasteland ahead of them and rebuild civilization there. ''' '''Africa:The African continent, despite France's best efforts collapses into anarchy under its own pressure. Asia/Oceania:China, with an increasing demand for resources begins to grab Southeast Asia for resources such as oil and water as its supply cannot cope with an increasing demand for oil. Laos and Burma are invaded and annexed. South America:The AAA pressures Venezuela into joining the AAA, however their people still refuse to join due to the concerns regarding the Americans' desperation for oil and fear they would get attacked if they did not comply with the US's needs. Thankfully for the AAA the government isnt and they join the AAA. This is a BS mod event ^ G greg e (talk) Fine ill fix itCapt.stark1972 (talk) 17:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) As we don't have an algorithm, we are using the Doomsday one. Find it here America:'''Our military begins building bases all over Central Asia and the Caucasus to prevent an expansionalist Russia from overtaking them. However we also roll units into Taiwan and Vietnam to protect them from the Chinese's own expansionalism. Meanwhile the Republican Party breaks up into 2 parties:The Conservative Party and the New Republican Party and Puerto Rico is accepted into the Union and becomes state #51. The CIA insistigates a rebellion in Gran Colombia to replace it with a more US friendly government. The US government proposes a mission to colonize Luna. We build a large-sized spaceship called the USV Odyssey to colonize Luna and Mars and begin training austronauts. '''Upgrades research by 0.25. Thailand: Thailand builds up its military. *'Thai Diplomacy:' Prime Minister Yingluck Shinawatra asks China to not invade and in exchange offers them a free trade agreement and alliance. Cambodia: Cambodia builds up its military. *'Cambodian Diplomacy:' Prime Minister Hun Sen also tells China to not invade and asks for an alliance and trade agreement. Taiwan: Taiwan builds up its military. The Touhou Project series continues to rise slightly in popularity. President Ma Ying-jeou has the Taiwanese Navy patrol around Taiwan. India: Indian troops move into Pakistan. (Alg:India: 107, Pakistan: 51). Pakistan falls. We call our troops back, and set them to work building the hydroelectric dams we need. South Africa and Botswana: 'We declare the union of Southern Africa, leave the UN, build up the military, and offer Nambia, Mozambique, and Zimbabwe to join us. If these countries don't join the Union we will invade them. '''Turkey '''continues its takeover of the depopulated Middle East, and annexes the rest of the Arab Peninsula. '''CAU: '''Panama Costa Rica, and Nicaragua create the union of Central America, or CAU. This is to protect from any landgrabbers from the north and south. '''Japan: '''We cut off the sale of all high tech microchips and electronics to China and Russia and begin cooperative drills with the Korean military using our expanded military to frighten the Chinese. We continue to insultate our economy growing much closer to Korea and Indonesia. We begin the Invasion of the DPRK on their eastern coast with 250,000 well armed troops with amphibious assault carriers. The Usage of the EMP causing nuke has shut down much vehicular resistance across Nothern Korea mostly in the Pyonyang area. (77 to 67) '''South Korea: '''The South Korean military now armed with nuclear weapons detonates a low yield as to not affect China High Altitude High orbit nuclear weapon over North Korea(Pyongyang specifically not wanting to emp ourselves) wiping out their power grid and much of their military equipment using the EMP as a weapon to obliterate most of the DPRK's military equipment Resrves. All reserves are called up and we begin a campaign of Rapid Dominance across the DMZ. More Nuclear weapons are constructed in higher yields. (alg 56 to 50) '''Indonesia: '''We continue to contribute oil to Japan and South Korea beginning larger oil production '''AAA nations: '''Continue keeping South American Oil for South America, the '''AAA adds Chile and Bolivia. ' '''Brazil: '''Continues development of defenses and military buildup. People begin to gain more of a say in the government. Research in green tech continues. '''Colombia: '''Begins reforming the Gran Colombian Republic, thus begining annexing and defending Venezuela and Ecuador. Continues military defensive buildup. '''Argentina: '''Continues massive research in green technology and invests in the education. '''Canada: '''Martial law is becoming less favored by the government as it seems to bringing to rebellion. Martial law is loosened in favor of regional collectivism. More socialist policies are being passed. : '''Russia '''offers an alliance. '''Turkey '''annexes Cyprus, wanting to unite with the Turkish Cypriots. Turkey then annexes the rest of Egypt. : '''Russia '''offers an alliance. : '''Turkey: '''We are outraged by your actions, and condemn you. Forget everything about cooperation. Besides, we own the Middle East now and don't need your resources. '''French diplomacy: '''We offer Andorra, Monaco, Luxembourg and Belgium to become in France as special departments with self-rule. (Mod please answer) '''Russia '''annexes the rest of the Former USSR states. This includes Belarus, Ukraine, Armenia, Uzebekistan, Tajikistan, Azerbaijan, Georgia, and all the other states. Putin notably allows elections, and Dmitiri Medevev wins again, appointing Putin as Prime Minister. Medevev personally addresses the UN, saying that the revokation of Russia's membership will not be tolerated. Medevev calls his new government "Ultranationalist, and not communist at all!" Russia begins to amp up its space program. A team of scientists is sent to the moon, and a team of cosmonauts are being trained for next year's departure to Mars. Finland is vassalized. Russia also begins to reestablish Yugoslavia, under Serbian leadership. '''Hello Turkey and I had troops all over the region soooo, you kinda started WWIII there(I think)Capt.stark1972 (talk) 19:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) UK: The United Kingdom is upset that a simple nationalist government has caused so much uproar. We oppenly invite the UN to inspect conditions in the UK, and they prove that no people are being oppressed. The economy begins to turn upwards, as oil costs less now that they have a deal with Russia. '''Turkey: '''Outraged by the Russian annexation of its Turkic brother nations, condemns Russia's actions and sents troops into the Caucasus to assist local militas, including the Chechen insurgents. Turkey also hurries to take the rest of the Middle East and annexes Iran and Afghanistan. '''Sweden '''signs the Treaty of Stockholm with Norway and Iceland, forming the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Category:Map Games Category:World War III Category:World War III:Black Gold Map Game Category:ASB - Map Games